Huge Revolution: Miracle Synchro Fusion
by lalunaticscribe
Summary: Or: That Time when the combined efforts of the D Brothers actually managed to break through the fabric of rules and, after all the adventure, the Fudo family saw the Straw Hat crew enter their world to say hello. May contain oblique reference to Justice League. Not to be taken seriously.


_**Miracle Synchro Fusion**_

_**An LLS Production**_

_**This was a prompt from JCake: **_

**I think it might make a funny story if the Strawhats meet the Justice League by way of Yusei and Aki. Like, the Strawhats found a way to visit the two of them, but it screws up and sends them to America, or somthing. **

_**So, I needed crack. This fell in.**_

_**The following story contains these assumptions: **_

_**Everyone made it through to One Piece (because Oda has a tendency to kill characters here and there) following Huge Revolution (which I'm still waiting for the Punk Hazard Arc to be over first because otherwise it takes forever to skirt the plot holes that may appear) and Ace is alive (as he was at the end of Restructer Revolution). During this time, there has been no new recruitment (despite all the hype about Jimbe) and so only nine or ten people are shown.**_

_**Everyone more or less fulfilled their dream (more or less, a certain degree of freedom is needed) and they're still the infamous crew of the Straw Hats, now with the Pirate King title as addendum, and Yusei and Aki returned to their world without their power to turn Duel Monsters into reality (not that they need it). **_

_**Then, one day, the Strawhat crew decided to pay a visit to their short-term crew-mates who's currently in another world, and, it being One Piece, things get weird and comic...**_

* * *

Years. So many years to see the Thousand Sunny through the Grand Line, and they had made it.

Of course, just because everyone found their dreams did not mean that they left the ship. The D was like a storm that swept everything, leaving nothing behind in the new wave that was coming. Even if, say, the Captain was to get a sudden fit of nostalgia and declare: "Let's find Yusei and Aki!"

Of course, seeing said crew-mates that had seen them to One Piece – and left in a teary goodbye that may or may not have involved blood, thankfully not theirs, on Raftel – would have been a nice, idyllic visit, if not for the fact that said crew-mates were currently in another world. Did that stop the carrier of the D...?

Hell _no._ And worse, the captain's idiot brother was a sucker for the captain's plea. Before the sheer intensity of the two D brothers' determination, the laws of physics took a backtrack. Well, a lot of things in the Grand Line defied physics on a regular basis, why the hell not...?

Why was why he, Sanji, the greatest cook of the world who had found freaking All Blue – and why the hell was he _still_ on the damn ship? Oh, right, because it would just be cruel to subject the lovely ladies to Luffy _and_ Ace – was onboard and well about to sail into another world!

Fantastic. Fan-_freaking_-tastic.

"Set sail!" was the yells that echoed around the Thousand Sunny that could only be the two sickening brothers of the D. Blood-related or not, they were still D. Which made them all certifiable.

Well, that just meant that the whole ship was certifiable, he satisfyingly concluded, grinning as he lit a cigarette while they sailed into another world.

* * *

The ship was supposed to direct them to Yusei. Honest.

The thing about weird dimensional gateways was, geography meant nothing. Outside of the x, y and z-axis, there was no freaking way to determine their course with normal mathematics, or anything currently known to man. Even the contraption Yusei left behind with the abacus – a _calculator_ that was usually the object of argument between Franky and her – would have been unable to divine mathematics in thirteen dimensions.

Hence, it boiled down to luck. However, against the force of Luffy, augmented by Ace's screaming, luck was definitely not with the Straw Hats when they sailed partway to be surrounded by huge metal ships with cannons and official voices yelling at them.

Nami smirked.

It was like the infamous case of seven armed heroes (including minstrel), against one single, heroic-looking young man, ostensibly a simple city guard, armed only with a worn sword, and wasn't there a rumour about the lost heir to the throne being a simple city guard? And he's _smiling_.

The huge metal ships never had a chance.

Half an hour later, there were huge sea monsters – to which Sanji pulled out the huge knives, and Zoro was smirking, and Ace was on fire, and Luffy's tongue was lolling out, and all of them were discussing the menu.

Huge sea monster. Hungry D brothers. Hungry crew.

Foregone conclusion.

Thus, when the officious-looking man in the blue spandex flew – _flew_! – onboard the rather-worn Thousand , a open-air barbecue was being prepared and the octopi had never looked more terrified.

* * *

Dr. Fudo Yusei, certified Professor and particle physicist, really had the whole day planned out, usually involving but not limited to spending time with his beloved family. That is, his wife of- has it really been three years! Why, time flies, really, it did... and baby Ryuusei.

He did not expect the kind of official knock that would lead to having Green Berets on his doorstep. And a familiar black bat-man that should be across the Pacific in a specific city with crime statistics off the roof.

"Dr Fudo?" the man had asked. "You have a few people looking for you."

That was when he learned that his friends in another world had, against every law of nature, found a way to visit. A part of him was wondering why not sooner, given his intimate knowledge of the workings of the D that could only be gotten through long association.

Either way, it found the Fudo family being taken by helicopter across the Pacific to Hawaiian territory, where the very familiar wooden ship was parked somewhere. There were... people in spandex floating in the water. Doubtless the result of another fight which the Straw Hats had won. Privately, Yusei hoped that Robin-san hadn't broken too many necks.

"Everyone!" the Professor had greeted, and they had responded cheerfully, even the talking reindeer Chopper. "It's been a long time!"

"Yusei!" the cries were heard as the crew gave him a warm welcome, starting with the captain's full-tackle hugs to the captain's brother's good-natured holler to Chopper's crying and Nami-san cheerfully waving and Robin-san chuckling and Franky posing and Usopp telling stories and Brook-san laughing in that distinct way only a skeleton with an afro could and Zoro's manly greeting and Sanji's shitty insult that was only to be expected before fawning over Aki and Ryuusei.

"Why, party!" Luffy yelled in the way that only an eager child could, even when it was clear that both of them had aged to adulthood. "Oh, yeah, Yusei, where's Jack and Crow!"

This was where Yusei had to explain that business kept them from attending, even though the presence of the ships and aircraft surrounding them was pretty stressful.

Still, judging by the wreckage and the floating people... the crew _had_ taken care of worse in the Grand Line, and probably still did...

* * *

"They're human," the bat-man did not look convinced.

"Some... ate fruits that gave them powers," Yusei admitted, once they had been bid farewell and, again, somehow the crew sailed off to the distance and ostensibly melted off the face of the earth back home. "The rest are human."

"I don't believe it," was the flat reply. "One of them sliced through ships with a sword. Another kicked through steel with his leg. One had a laser."

"Well, they're still human," Yusei shrugged. "If you'd excuse me, I have to rescue my wife and son from people who might not know the meaning of child endangerment."

There came the obvious conclusion amongst the armed forces the next day: whoever the crew of the strange ship were... they were all strange, and batshit crazy.

Of course, things were so fantastic, that they slipped into the realms of fantasy soon enough, or were outright forgotten.

Sometimes, though, Yusei wondered...

...Would it make any difference at all? Would the truth really fracture the world like some titanic thunder-blow? ...Probably not. Things would get sorted out. Things would go on. Things would, more or less, go back to normal, carry on tomorrow like they did today. This wasn't about stability, it wasn't about the present, or even the immediate future…this was about posterity. This was about _history. _This was about what people would say a hundred years in the future, not what they'd say tomorrow.

History had once meant just that: a story…and a story, after all, is only a lie you tell to tell the truth.

Still, when he was alive, when he was ageing with his wife, when both of them had grown old and happy together with grandchildren from their son and adopted daughter and watching the sunset together over the sea's horizon with the Infinity monument... he wondered...

… what if?

* * *

_**Please review!**_


End file.
